


jeremy heere; clothes thief

by orphan_account



Series: bmc one shots/drabbles [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 3+1 Things, Boardwalk boys, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sharing Clothes, That's it that's the plot, cursing, jeremy steals his boyfriends' clothes, only a tiny bit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeremy didn't remember why he'd decided to go through Michael's closet.—In Jeremy's defence, stealing Jake's clothes had been completely unintentional.—At this point, his friends were just waiting to find out which clothing item of Rich's he'd end up wearing around.—As much as Michael loved seeing his hoodies on Jeremy, he missed them.—alt title; the three times jeremy stole his boyfriends' clothes, and the one time they stole them back
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jake Dillinger/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Rich Goranski/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Series: bmc one shots/drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561393
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	jeremy heere; clothes thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sixty percent cotton, forty percent polyester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905826) by [nihilego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilego/pseuds/nihilego). 



_i._

Jeremy didn't remember why he'd decided to go through Michael's closet.

Michael had been downstairs, getting them food, and Jeremy was alone in Michael's bedroom. They had both been stoned, and he could hear Michael swearing loudly as he attempted to prepare some sort of snack. Jeremy giggled to himself as he sat on Michael's bed, waiting for him to come back.

Suddenly, he'd been struck with the urge to take one of Michael's hoodies. He knew Michael had at least five he never wore and definitely wouldn't notice if one went missing, so he wandered over to Michael's closet and began sifting through his hoodies.

Eventually his hand landed on an especially soft one, and Jeremy knew it was Michael's pac-man hoodie. (He and Michael has matching ones, but neither of them wore them often.)

Jeremy slipped it off the hanger without really thinking about it, and pulled it over his head. It was pretty baggy on him, but Jeremy loved it.

He kept it on even after Michael came upstairs with some poorly prepared sandwiches. Michael didn't say anything about it, so they continued talking and laughing and kissing and smoking.

And in that moment, with Michael's hoodie on, a blunt in his hand, and Michael leaning on him, he felt content.

"I love you." he told Michael, and Michael grinned and kissed his temple.

"I love you too."

—

_ii._

In Jeremy's defence, stealing Jake's clothes had been completely unintentional.

They’d been at Jake’s apartment, watching some shitty chick flick. They'd been both mocking how overdramatic the movie was, and how the main character deserved better. (“Sure, he’s hot, but is he really worth abandoning your career for?”)

Jake had been taking a sip of water when Jeremy had cracked a terrible joke about straight culture. He snorted, and accidentally spilt water all over Jeremy.

Jeremy just laughed, and Jake laughed too.

“I’m so sorry, bro. You stay here, I’ll go get you a dry shirt.” Jake said, after they’d both finished laughing.

“Did- did you just _bro zone_ me?”Jeremy asked, giggling slightly.

Jake flashed him a grin, and left the room, returning with a shirt seconds later.

“It might be a little big, but here.” Jake told him, handing him the shirt.

Jeremy smiles at him gratefully, slipping off his wet shirt and pulling on the dry one. It was comfortable, and definitely too big. (Not only was Jake taller than him, but he was more muscular too.) It smelt like Jake too, and Jeremy loved it. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Jake flashed Jeremy another smile, and they snuggled together again, turning their attention back to the movie.

“God, I hope she breaks up with him.” Jake groaned as the bland male love interest got mad at the protagonist again.

Jeremy hummed in agreement, snuggling further into Jake's chest.

Everything about the moment felt safe, and Jeremy smiled to himself.

"I love you." he murmured, trying to focus on both the movie and Jake's heartbeat.

"I love you too."

(Later, when Jeremy put Jake's shirt with Michael's hoodie and other previously stolen clothes, he tried to convince himself he'd return them. It didn't work.)

—

_iii._

At this point, his friends were just waiting to find out which clothing item of Rich's he'd end up wearing around.

(Last Jeremy had heard, Jenna betted on a flannel, Brooke was convinced it'd be another shirt, and Chloe swore it'd be a jacket. Christine said she wasn't involved, but Jeremy had heard her say to Brooke it'd definitely be a shirt.)

And frankly, their bets were justified. He'd been stealing clothes from Michael for about seven years, and definitely had taken clothes from all of his friends.

But, out of a sense of pettiness, Jeremy was determined to not let any of them win their bets. So he'd resigned to wearing Rich's jacket whenever they hung out, and made sure to return it before he left.

That worked for about a week.

They'd been walking home from school. Well, Jeremy had been. Rich had plans with Brooke, who lived not to far from Jeremy, so he decided to walk with him.

Rich watched as Jeremy gestured wildly as he attempted to explain the plot of Heathers too him. Half way into the fourth time of explaining the Heather Chandler's (or was it Heather Duke? Rich wasn't sure.) death, Jeremy stopped and sighed.

"I'll just send you the wikipedia page link, it'll explain it much better than I can."

"But I like listening to you talk. You're so cute when you talk about musicals." Rich grinned and Jeremy blushed deeply, before shivering slightly.

"I should've brought my cardigan today," he complained, not for the first time, and Rich rolled his eyes.

"Here." Rich draped his jacket over Jeremy's shoulders, and Jeremy blushed again.

"But- but now you'll be cold."

"I wasn't wearing. Plus, it suits you." Jeremy blushed for the third time in five minutes, and Rich considered that his greatest accomplishment.

"I love you." Jeremy said, pulling the jacket on properly and revelling in how warm it was.

"I love you too." Rich said, kissing Jeremy on the cheek.

Jeremy went back to attempting to explain Heathers, deciding to move on instead of repeatedly explaining Heather Chandler's death. He kept talking until they reached Jeremy's house, where they parted ways.

And that's when Jeremy realised he still had Rich's jacket. He swore to himself he'd return it tomorrow, because there was no way he'd let Chloe win that stupid bet.

(He didn't.) (He pretended not to notice Chloe's smug look when he wore the jacket to school two days later.) (He also pretended not to see Jenna, Brooke, and Christine slipping Chloe five bucks each.)

—

_i._

As much as Michael loved seeing his hoodies on Jeremy, he missed them.

Jeremy had claimed at least four of his hoodies at this point, and Michael wasn't sure how. He also had (at the very least) three of Jake's shirts, one of Jake's jackets, _Rich's_ jacket, Rich's beanie, and two of Rich's shirts.

It was getting a little out of hand.

Michael didn't even want all of his hoodies back, he just wanted to know he wasn't going to end up with no hoodies.

So, he decided to steal them back.

Jake and Rich had looked at him like he was crazy when he explained his plan.

"Isn't that breaking and entering?" Rich asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"No, because his dad will know we're there."

"What if Jeremy gets home early? Rehearsal doesn't always end at four,"Jake pointed out, "Also, I'll have to be at rehearsal too."

"I love you, but stop pointing out glaring holes in my plan. Just distract him once rehearsal ends, because if he gets home before four twenty, we're screwed."

"We could just... ask for the clothes back." Rich said slowly.

"Rich, I love you as well, but shut up. This is more fun."

Both Jake and Rich rolled their eyes, but they agreed to the plan. (Michael shot them both glares every time they mentioned how they could just ask.)

Two days later, Michael and Rich were sat on Jeremy's bedroom floor, digging through his closet.

"Is this Brooke's sweater?" Rich asked, pulling a yellow knitted sweater from under a scarf that looked suspiciously like Christine's.

"Yeah, add it to her pile."

Neither of them were expecting to find so much clothing in here. It turned out that not only did Jeremy have tons of his own clothes, but he had a whole heap of his friends and boyfriends' clothes on his closet floor. Maybe this was an issue they had to discuss with Jeremy.

They were so engrossed in trying to sort through the clothes, they didn't notice the door open.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Michael and Rich looked up to see Jeremy and Jake in the doorway, both looking shocked.

"Jesus christ, that's a lot of clothes." Jake blurted out, and Jeremy blushed.

"We were going to take back some of our clothes, and then we found the hoard you were hiding," Rich said, turning to Jeremy with a serious expression, "Is this something we need to talk about?"

Jeremy blushed again. "No! I just-just like having something to remember my friends by."

"You see them everyday," Michael reminded him as he added another shirt to Jake's pile.

Jeremy shrugged, which Michael interpreted as that was the best reason he could come up with.

"Despite any reason you may have, you should return at least half of these clothes." Michael said, gesturing at the every growing heaps behind him.

Jeremy nodded. "I'll do it next weekend or something."

"We'll hold you to that." Jake said, kissing his cheek.

"I love you all." Jeremy said, collapsing onto his bed.

"We love you too, despite your weird hoarding habits."

"Hey- actually, that's fair."

(Jeremy returned all of the clothes to the girls, but kept half of his boyfriends' clothes. The girls' clothes were just gathering dust anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated! you can send requests to me on tumblr if you want to! (my @ is @astrologystump)


End file.
